Love?
by WhiteFire56
Summary: Samus has never been a social butterfly like her friend Zelda. She has nevr even taken her suit off for a day! But can a certain blue-haired mercenary change that? Ike x Samus


**Chapter One**

Marth and his friend Ike got up earlier than usual one morning to hang out with a couple of their friends at the beach. Marth had been more than happy to oblige, but Ike was less convinced, so he took longer than usual to get up that morning.

"Remind me again why I'm going to waste my time sopping wet at the beach when I could be sleeping instead?" He had asked as they walked out of the Smash Mansion.

"Because I already told everyone you'd be there," said Marth as he dragged Ike along, trying to make him go faster.

Marth knew that it would be pointless trying to get Ike to come voluntarily. If you were on Ike's good side (if there was one anymore), he could be really nice and polite. If you were on his bad side, you wouldn't stay conscious long enough to see it. Marth ended up somewhere in between.

In the dim light of the sunrise, he almost looked normal. If you ignored the fact that he was carrying around a two handed sword effortlessly with his right hand. He had insisted on bringing it because Marth had forced him to leave his heavy armor at the mansion. Today he donned a white t-shirt and swim trunks.

Marth on the other hand, was more than willing to spend some time with his friends. He was one of the most social people in the mansion; he was a prince after all.

In comparison to Ike's dark features, he had bright blue hair that went straight down to his shoulders. His eyes were the same color, but sparkling with anxiousness.

Samus heaved a heavy sigh as she got up that morning. She was dreading this day. She was in a crummy mood as she headed off to the shower.

Zelda, however, was bight ad cheery, as usual. She heard the shower running. Samus had made it clear yesterday that she did not want to sped her day at the beach. She also said she wouldn't come without her power suit on. She refused to do any swimming at all. Wow, she must really not want to come, Zelda thought as she headed towards the bathroom to tell her roommate to hurry up.

Before she could open the door, Samus opened it from the other side

"Oh, good morning!" Said Zelda cheerfully.

Samus gave a small grunt in response.

No wonder people thought she was a guy, she sure acts like one.

It was true. Everyone at the mansion had only realized she was a girl when she got Zelda as her roommate. No one had seen her without her suit on. Zelda knew she must have been really skinny, though. Once when it was her turn to pick up the laundry from down the hall, she saw that Samus's pajamas were custom tailored to a size -1.

She and Samus got out of the mansion pretty early, but when they were almost to the beach they saw two figures arguing in the distance. They came closer. The two figures were both boys. Asian, too. One of them had bright blue hair and eyes to match. His eyes were also almond-shaped and pointed upward, giving him a softer look. The other looked bored instead he had spiky blue hair with a red headband around his head. He looked scary. Mostly because the giant golden sword that only Zelda seemed to notice he was carrying. It glinted in the light. He stopped talking to the blue-haired boy and acknowledged them.

He looked back from Zelda to Samus, then back to Zelda again.

"Huh," he said, still glancing back and forth "Anyway," he said turning his attention back to his so-called 'friend'." If you're done checking your hair, Marth, we should be heading down soon." Marth opened his mouth in protest, but the boy clamped his hand over it.

"Now."

Zelda started talking to the friendlier-looking one.

"Are you guys headed for the beach?" Marth nodded. They started to engage in conversation with each other, leaving Ike and Samus to talk to each other.

He offered a hand. "Ike." She shook it.

"Samus Aran." Just then a happy-looking redhead popped up.

"I'm Roy!" He said cheerfully.

"You're also blunt." Muttered Samus. They had arrived at the beach.

Samus and Ike headed over closer to the water and sat down. When Roy headed off to talk to his friends, Ike started talking.

"You look hot," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Your helmet and stuff it's ninety degrees out. Aren't you at least a little bit warm?" Samus nodded.

"Here. Let me help you with that."

Before she could protest, he took the helmet off.

Zelda laughed at Marth's attempts to get into deeper water. She swam over to him.

"Need some help?" She asked.

Marth, surprised at the sudden outburst, fell down again. She laughed again.

"Hey! That wasn't..." His voice trailed off as he looked where Zelda was staring at on the shore.

There, on the shore, sat a pretty-looking blonde with her hair in a ponytail. She had on a pale blue swimsuit with a pink flower design on the back.

She and Ike were both talking to other. Marth was surprised. Ike actually looked like he was enjoying himself. He was laughing. That was unusual. Ike usually laughed at the person he was talking to, but never with. But Zelda was staring at something else. Sitting next to the laughing couple was an abandoned Power Suit.


End file.
